gamepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Massacre
I've got a confession to make. I have never played an animal crossing game. I know this may seem unimportant or even a good thing to some, but my roommate always hounded me on it. She constantly told me to play them in our first few months of living together, so much that it had become a joke. In the span of one day, that joke had become unsayable in our presence. First, I should explain something about my roommate. She is a very silly person usually, but gets paranoid very easily. If something isn't right, she tries to find ways to make it right, usually in an unsettling way, making her more paranoid until she either passed out or her girlfriend consoled her. She, for whatever reason, was very egotistical for some reason. I don't know if it was for comedic purposes or true narcissism, so I always shrugged it off as a joke. Anyway, my roommate, lets call her May for convenience, bursts in one day when I was playing The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion on my xbox, exploring the DLC and whatnot. "Turn that garbage off right now," she said trying not to laugh," I found a satan." "I also found a satan," I quickly retorted, referring to the deadra I was fighting at the time. "But mine is an Animal Crossing satan," holding up a gamecube case. The cover art and plastic film around the cover art had scratches through all of the characters. "As inviting as it looks, I'd rather not have my first Animal Crossing experience end up being a bad and cliqué filled creepypasta." "Then at least watch me play it, you've done that before." "Fine." I quickly saved and quit the game and switched the TV's input to the gamecube. She popped the game in and playfully sprung back next to me on the couch. As the game started up, it said there was no save data for the game, which was a lie, as already mentioned I'd watched her play it briefly before. After creating the data, the title screen dropped. Although this time it was different. Instead of the letters falling in order, they disappeared and reappeared to spell out something. M-A-S-S-A-C-R-E. "Ohhhh, this is a good one we found." She laughed. As she started the game, Rover walked up as normal and started talking to fill in the information. She named the town Hell as a joke and tried to name the character Satan. Rover paused for a second and in small text," Our king." Then in normal text said, "I already have a friend named that in town, so do you have any other names?" She quickly typed in Haruka and started the game. It played normally for the first few days, we didn't wait that long, just changed the gamecube clock. It was until we got the golden axe that things were normal. "Is that even in this game?" She rhetorically questioned, "I didn't play this game as much as the others, so maybe." Doing a quick google search, I told her, "Yeah, but you have to have a perfect town for 15 days or type in a code. How'd you find it?" In a now unconfident tone of voice, "I found it buried by the river. Spoopy shit man, right?" She laughed nervously. I could tell she'd be awake tonight. Not wanting to unsettle her further, I said," Probably misplaced game data." I knew this was untrue, of course. Maybe a hacked rom put onto a gamecube disc or it being actually satanic, I just didn't her to worry. The next day, she tried to check if the game had fixed itself. In the inventory, the golden axe was still there, but it was named "CHECK THE RIVER" I could see her face go from slight discomfort to almost genuine fear. Sadly, her curiosity got the better of her and at the top of the river were the bodies of the animals we had. "Nope. Fuck this. Fuck everything about it." She said, turning off and opening the gamecube, taking out the game, and heading outside to throw it away presumably. The moment she went outside, I could hear a bloodcurdling scream. In a panic, I ran outside to see what happened. She was sitting against the building, hands over her face, hyperventilating. When I looked forward, I actually jumped myself. An axe half buried in our front yard. The game disc was a few feet away from her, trying to calm herself. I did what any reasonable person would do, I used the axe to destroy the game, a bit overkill in a way, but it got the job done. Today, she still plays Animal Crossing and says that she ,"has no memory of this happening." Though whenever she said that, she added a nervous laughter. I got rid of the axe of course, throwing it into a friend's bonfire I believe, and everything returned to normal. Though everytime she plays Animal Crossing, she lets out a sigh of relief when it boots up normally.